Bayard
The Bayards are the traditional weapons of the Voltron Paladins, created by Alfor, who used a fragment of the transdimensional comet for each Bayard. They take a distinct shape for each Paladin, forming a weapon that complements their individual fighting style and skills. In addition, they can be connected to the Paladin's Lions to form weapons for Voltron itself. Over time, it appears that the Bayards can be altered to form more than one type of weapon for its user. This is seen most prominently in Zarkon's duel against Keith and the Red Lion, as he fluidly and continuously changed the form of the Black Bayard at will. Presumably, the other Paladins may be able to gain this capability, given enough training and experience. The Bayard's initial form upon being wielded by its Paladin may be based on the kind of weapon that the Paladin is best suited for, as the current Paladins (omitting Shiro) have been shown to have a considerable degree of skill with their Bayards. The Bayards are known to change their form over time, reflecting the needs, control, and changes in their wielders over time. Such has been the case with the forms taken by the Bayards of Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and most notably Lance. One example would be how Lance's Bayard changed from being a simple energy rifle to a more compact energy blaster with a scope and has been modified with an extended barrel for sniper rifle capabilities, and now an Altean Broad Sword. Another example would be how Keith could teleport his black Bayard from one hand to another, and how the blade's base is now rounder and less rigid, with stronger and thicker beveling. During Season 7 the bayards are taken from the Paladins by Exor, Zethrid, and their Galra pirates. Two of these pirates try and activate the bayards with no success, showing that not everyone is capable of manifesting a weapon. Users Zarkon When Allura told the new Paladins that the Black Bayard had been "...lost with the original Black Paladin," she implied that the weapon had been lost or destroyed with that Paladin's death. In truth, Zarkon was once the Black Paladin of Voltron prior to his attempted conquest of the universe more than 10,000 years ago. It was still in his possession until Shiro was able to fully bond with the Black Lion and wrest the bayard from the tyrant's grip. A Paladin's Bayard can be altered to form other types of weapons for its user. Most prominently shown when in Zarkon's hands, as his Bayard constantly took the forms of other equipment during his battle against the Red Paladin; like various shielding and/or weaponry to name a few. 'Lotor ' Lotor use the Black Bayard in a surprise attack against Zarkon using first a chain sword, and next turn in a scimitar. Combinations While the Bayards have the ability to generate personal weapons as well as individual weapons for Voltron, they can also combine their powers to generate additional powers. When the powers of the Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue Bayards were combined, Voltron generated an enormous scimitar-like blade, large enough to carve through a Galra battle cruiser. When the powers of Red and Black Bayards were combined the sword the Red Bayard usually summons caught fire, heavily increasing its attacking power in its fight against Zarkon in his armor. This combination can also transform Voltron's wings into large rockets, providing it with vastly greater speed both for travel and in combat. When used in unison, the Green and Red Bayards give Voltron dual, single-edged swords that seem to be as effective as the standard Sword despite being smaller in scale. Gallery Black= 271. Zarkon with unmodified bayard.png 244. Zarkon's bayard shield again.png 246. Zarkon squares off against Red.png|I think this one classifies as a backsword. 253. Zarkon bayard into BFG.png|I present to you, "The Compensator!" 265. Zarkon uses chain whip.png|Space Viagra cures extension problems of all kinds! Consult your doctor to see if you are healthy enough to be taking Space Viagra or otherwise be fighting against a group of lion-piloting renegades in space. Side effects of Space Viagra include glowing of the eyes, anger management issues, psychoses, sociopathy, bad breath, constipation, a lifespan of several thousand years, and a penchant for genocide. Please inform your doctors if any of these side effects occur before you decide to murder them. 269. Zarkon with chain whip retracted.png 285. Zarkon's mace fully materialized.png|Batter up! 297. Zarkon pulls out yet another weapon.png|Somewhere in the multiverse, Cloud Strife is just slowly shaking his head. S2E13.286. You mean you've got YOUR bayard.png|Shiro reclaims the black bayard from Zarkon. S3E04.116. Keith with the black bayard sword.png|Keith’s use of the black bayard still results in stabby things. S3E06.265. Oh cool bayard swap ftw.png|Keith demonstrating ability to summon bayard from one hand to another in battle. S5E2 - Lotor - 46.png S5E2 - Lotor - 47.png S5E2 - Lotor - 48.png S5E2 - Lotor - 61.png S5E2 - Lotor - 95.png S5E02.256. Zarkon shields from Yellow's cannon.png|Zarkon forms a large cannon with the black bayard shortly before his death. S6E04.287. Shiro summoning the black bayard.png S6E04.287b. Shiro summoning the black bayard 3.png S7E06.272. Allura and Keith have their Bayards back.png |-|Red= 73. Keith's bayard - sword.png S2E01.195. Ready, get set.png|Keith red sword hilt detail. S3E04.299a. Hey Lance's red bayard has sights 2.png|Lance’s rifle evolved slightly when formed with the red bayard instead of the blue. S3E04.302b. Good shot man 3.png S3E06.3. Ooo Lancey Lance has a new toy.png|Lance can now switch between close-quarters and sniper rifles. S3E06.5. But srs can't that thing form a shooting bipod.png S3E06.24. Lance watching Allura whip her enemies into submission.png|"I spy with my little eye, something dead. Very, very dead. S5E03.109. Srs Lance is srs.png S5E03.109a. Srs Lance is srs 2.png S5E03.123a. Strike a pose let's get down to it 2.png S5E03.126. I didn't ask for a sword but.png|You are now a knight of Camelot. Rise, Sir Lancelot... Wait, what the crap? Why are there knights of the Round Table in space? Freaking admins keep screwing with us! S7E06.273. Pidge and Lance have their Bayards back.png |-|Blue= Lance's Bayard.jpg S2E03.99. Hold it right there.png|Lance’s blue bayard rifle again. S2E03.104. Coran you're not helping.png S2E10.346a. Wait, I got this 2.png S3E04.278. Allura with the Blue Bayard.png S3E04.289. Close up of Allura's bayard weapon.png|Hilt detail of Allura's blue bayard weapon. S3E04.292. And she's got a sword natch.png|Allura's bayard used as a grappling weapon. S3E06.14. Sword whips are unexpected but she makes it work.png S3E06.19. Nice blocking move.png S3E06.21. Allura blocks more attacks.png S7E06.272. Allura and Keith have their Bayards back.png |-|Yellow= 73. Hunk's bayard - huge gun cannon.png S2E06.137. Awesome Hunk using bayard as a welding gun.png|Used as a massive welding gun. S2E03.118. Hunk firing with eyes shut.png S2E09.166. And we're the food.png S2E09.169. Hunk firing at weblum stomach baterium 2.png|Side view of Hunk’s gun. S7E02.254. Hunk's bayard fires two remote turrets.png S7E02.254a. Hunk's bayard fires two remote turrets 2.png|Miniturret detail. S7E02.255. Holy snap how did he NOT get hit by crossfire.png |-|Green= 73. Pidge's bayard - small blade tazer.png S2E03.108. Pidge fires bayard grapple.png|Grapple hook in action. S2E10.278. The sentries won't be able to maneuver.png S5E02.215. Eat tazer you blue meanie.png|Tazer variant. S7E06.273. Pidge and Lance have their Bayards back.png |-|As Voltron= 114. Voltron summons Hank's cannon.png|Using the yellow bayard. S2E06.242. Eat your heart out Zarkon mine's bigger.png|Red bayard backed up by blue, yellow and green supersizes things. S3E06.353. Good detail on the Black bayard Red paladin's sword for V.png|Black bayard still forms Voltron a sword when Keith's using it. S4E03.302. Voltron firing Hunk's cannon.png|Yellow bayard again. Notes *The name "Bayard" may be a reference to a horse in French mythology with the ability to change size depending on its rider, much like how the Bayard weapons change shape to match their wielders. *Pidge's bayard bears a resemblance to the katar, a triangular push-type dagger from South Asia. **Keith's bayard also resembles a katar, albeit elongated to a sword length. *Zarkon's, and later Allura's sword/whip combination bears a resemblance to the urumi, a sword with a flexible whip-like blades from the Indian subcontinent. **They also bear some resemblance to Ivy Valentine's 'snake sword' from the "Soulcalibur" series of fighting games. *In their default form, the Bayards somewhat resemble the Plasma Rifle weapon from the "Halo" series. References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Weapons Category:Objects